


Blue Eyes

by cold_flame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Werewolf!Stiles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Scott," Stiles said quietly, his tone odd.<br/>"My eyes are golden."<br/>"Yeah, that's because you're a beta." "No, I mean they're golden," he emphasized. "I-I thought they'd be blue." Spoilers for 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so based off of the new…er…developments in Teen Wolf, I figured this would be the perfect time to post this. This is what would happen if Scott gave Stiles the bite. First time writing Teen Wolf and it's Sciles. How fitting for me.

Scott walked in the bathroom, noticing Stiles standing in front of the mirror, twisting and turning his body to see what’s changed.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked.

"I don’t really feel that much different,” Stiles replied, “Weird. I was expecting to feel stronger or smarter.”

Scott put his hand on the other young man’s shoulder. “That’ll come naturally, along with your senses being like 1000x better than they were before. You’ll be able to hear a drop of water fall all the way across a building.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, the arches nearly reaching his hairline. “Wow, that’s…,”he pondered for a word, “awesome,” he finished lamely.

“It’s a blessing once you learn how to control it. Speaking of, make sure you come to me on the full moon next week, so I can help restrain you.”

"You mean like I used to do for you?” Stiles teased, but then looking in the mirror again, his breath hitched. “Hey, Scott,” Stiles said quietly, his tone odd.

Scott gave him a curious glance, furrowing his brow. “Yeah, what’s up?”

What color did you say the eyes change to, again?”

Scott gave him an odd look. “If you’re an alpha, it’s red, and betas are gold, unless you’ve killed someone, and then they’re blue. Why?”

Stiles bit his lip, his eyes shiny.

“Stiles?” Scott asked in concern.

“My eyes are golden,” the brunet whispered.

“Yeah, that’s because you’re a beta.”

"No, I mean they’re _golden_ ,” he emphasized. “I-I thought they’d be blue.”

_Oh._

“Stiles-.”

"M-maybe,” Stiles cut in, “maybe the transformations not complete, like, maybe it’s like a baby where my eyes will change color later and-,”

"Stiles,” Scott interrupted gently. “It doesn’t work that way.”

Stiles clamped up, his breathing heavy, as he put his hand on his mouth. “Oh my god,” he whispered fiercely.

"Stiles-,”

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he kept muttering to himself.

Scott stood up and grabbed his shoulders. “Stiles!” he said more forcefully. He looked into his best friend’s eyes, noticing that they went back to their original chocolate-brown color. “It’s okay,” he assured gently. He saw a couple tears roll down Stiles’ cheek, and brought him into a hug, the other boy melting into the embrace and burying his head into his broad shoulders.

Even after Stiles had calmed down, they didn’t let go of each other, finding comfort in each other’s presence, and Scott discretely taking some of Stiles’ pain.

8 years, Scott,” Stiles said shakily, “8 years I’ve lived with the knowledge that I was a murderer. 8 years I’ve been coming to terms with the fact that I killed my own mother.”

"You’re not a murderer, Stiles. It wasn’t your fault,” Scott assured. Stiles didn’t seem to have heard him. They sat next to each other on the bench, Stiles refusing to meet his gaze, and playing with his fingers.

“Y’know, when you first became a werewolf, I hated you for a while,” Stiles admitted sheepishly. Scott arched his brow. This was news. Stiles continued, “I thought that since you were all cool and popular and powerful, you wouldn’t want to hang out with some skinny loser who couldn’t even shoot a goal in lacrosse without hurting himself.” Scott was about to retort, but Stiles’ expression made him keep his mouth shut. “It made me want to be like you. I actually considered asking Derek to turn me into a werewolf, so I wouldn’t bring you down anymore.” He chuckled wetly, “I even had dreams about it a few times. You and me, bad-ass werewolves together, beating the bad guys, you with gold eyes, and me with blue. So blue. I would always partially transform in front of a mirror just so I could admire how blue they were. I didn’t want to forget who I was,” he paused. Scott saw a few tears make their way to the surface again. “But now,” Stiles choked, “I don’t know who…or what I am anymore.”

"I do,” Scott whispered. Stiles finally met his gaze, his eyes stricken.

"You're my brother.” And when Stiles embraced him again, he knew he said the right thing.


End file.
